The present invention relates to medical walker aid accessories. The glider is used in the medical accessory field as an aid in allowing the walker to enhance stability of the movement of the patient that is using the walking aid. The gliders attach to the non-wheeled end of the walker.
The walkers come equipped with rubber ends that permit sliding of the non-wheeled ends. While the rubber ends provide stability, they do not function well on all surfaces, such as, carpeting and outside surfaces. Most users adapt by placing tennis balls on the ends to facilitate multi-surface use.
The present invention serves as an alternative to the rubber ends for multi-surface use. In addition to the multi surface use the present invention provides an aesthetic quality that allows the user to personalize their gliders to their own tastes.